


Слабак, дурак и неудачник

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: 80s!AU, Gen, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Не справится никто, кроме Генки. А может, Генки тоже не справится





	Слабак, дурак и неудачник

Джингуджи повернул голову влево, чтобы посмотреть, не приближается ли их автобус, и Генки заметил у того на виске крохотную темнеющую родинку. Еще одну в дополнение к тем, что были рассыпаны по щекам, рукам и, наверное, всем остальным частям тела. Эта мысль Генки немного беспокоила, но все же не настолько, чтобы пугаться по-настоящему. Джингуджи пока казался простым и понятным, за популярностью не пряталось никаких подвохов, а некоторое самомнение Генки не брал в расчет. Джингуджи — с его начесом, красивыми скулами и улыбкой кончиками длинных губ — было можно.

— Не идет. — Джингуджи взглянул на расписание, потом на наручные часы. — Может, к черту его? Пойдем пешком?

Генки кивнул и постарался сдержать непроизвольную улыбку. В автобусе они провели бы семь минут, а так они могут идти вместе до самого молочного магазина, а это больше четверти часа. У молочного, правда, Джингуджи пойдет налево в свою новую многоэтажку, а сам Генки — вперед до парикмахерской, в которой сейчас у матери самый наплыв желающих постричься. 

— А этот, похоже, никуда не торопится, — кивнул Джингуджи куда-то в сторону, и Генки обернулся. — Уже стоял тут, когда мы пришли.

Метрах в десяти от остановки стоял Киши Юта и выглядел точно так же, как и всегда: с одной стороны, серо и неприметно, а с другой — неуместно и странно. Так удавалось только ему. Может быть, дело было во взгляде. Большие круглые глаза придавали лицу Киши вечно удивленный и растерянный вид. Казалось, что он все время ошибся этажом или кабинетом.

«Или жизнью», — пошутил про себя Генки, но тут же почувствовал укол совести. Лично ему Киши никогда не доставлял никаких неприятностей. Пожалуй, он вообще никому не мешал, однако это не останавливало ребят позадиристей, поэтому временами Киши уходил из школы облитый водой или покрытый меловой пылью.

— Он ждет тот же автобус, — вспомнил Генки. — Живет где-то на той стороне, едет до конечной. У его отца автомастерская.

— Да неважно, какая разница. — Джингуджи небрежным жестом перекинул сумку через плечо и спрятал руки в карманах. — Пойдем.

Джингуджи и автомастерская находились на разных полюсах и иметь ничего общего не могли. Отец Джингуджи был юристом.

Что-то подсказывало Генки, что Джингуджи точно так же далек и от маленьких семейных парикмахерских, но думать об этом было неприятно и обидно. Поэтому Генки старался не думать или хотя бы не думать слишком часто. Получалось не всегда, а особенно, если Джингуджи, не вкладывая в свои слова ровным счетом никаких скрытых смыслов, начинал рассказывать про…

— …приставку. Ну, ты понял, штука с играми и подключается к телевизору. Нинтендо Фэмиком, очень крутая.

Приставка. А еще целые полки видеокассет, скоростной велосипед и настоящий домашний компьютер. За самый обычный видеопроигрыватель и кассету с новым «Возвращением джедая» Генки отдал бы очень много.

— Он за нами тащится.

— Кто? — Генки отвлекся от своих мыслей.

— Киши. Ты не оборачивайся, ну его. Как думаешь, у него вообще друзья есть?

«Для человека, которому нет дела, ты проявляешь слишком много заинтересованности», — хотел бы сказать Генки, но промолчал. Вместо этого просто неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Держу пари, что нет. — Джингуджи качнул головой, ожидая ответа.

— Я читал, — начал Генки, пытаясь придумать подходящие слова, незлые и нейтральные. — Читал, про социальные сети. Это человек и социум, который его окружает. Как график, где все люди — точки, а ребра — это связи, которые между ними возникают. Вот между нами, например, — Генки старательно смотрел себе под ноги, — есть связь.

— Конечно, есть, — подтвердил Джингуджи, и Генки пришлось второй раз за несколько минут побороть улыбку.

— А Киши на этом графе — изолированная точка. Никаких связей.

Генки все-таки обернулся. Киши плелся по асфальту, поднимая носками кед пыльные облачка. Он сутулил спину, отчего казался еще ниже, почти одного роста с самим Генки. От больших оранжевых наушников шел провод к плееру-кассетнику, который висел у Киши на поясе черных форменных брюк.

«Интересно, что он слушает», — пронеслось у Генки в голове. Почему-то было сложно представить, какая музыка может нравиться такому человеку. Что вообще может нравиться, а что вызывает отвращение.

Генки помотал головой, чтобы прогнать неожиданные мысли. До Киши ему не должно быть никакого дела, раз так считает Джингуджи.

А Джингуджи, словно опровергая размышления Генки, развернулся на каблуках, не вынимая ладоней из карманов, и уставился на Киши внимательным дерзким взглядом. Киши сделал еще несколько шаркающих шагов, прежде чем ощутил, что на него смотрят. Затем резко остановился и поднял голову, опустил на шею наушники. По тому, как напряглись его плечи м нахмурились брови, Генки понял — Киши чувствует приближающуюся опасность, но, словно животное, на которое направили дуло ружья, не считает нужным убегать. Принимает конец с покорной обреченностью.

— Домой идешь? — спросил Джингуджи с нарочитой доброжелательностью.

Киши кивнул.

— Папаша, наверное, ждет тебя? Будешь помогать ему возиться с моторами-колесами до самой ночи. Руки по локоть в машинном масле, и все вокруг пахнет ржавчиной и металлом.

— И так бывает. — Генки впервые услышал голос Киши, высокий и ровный.

Джингуджи подошел ближе, и теперь их с Киши разделяло всего каких-то метра полтора. Генки забеспокоился — он, конечно, был на стороне Джингуджи, по-другому и быть не могло, но что-то заставило его произнести:

— Может, не нужно?

— Не нужно — что? Не нужно объяснять неудачникам, где их место? — Джингуджи несильно толкнул Киши в плечо, и тот, чуть пошатнувшись, отступил назад. — Так ведь больше же некому. Больше никто не возьмет на себя труд рассказать им, что они, — Джингуджи развел руками, — просто пустое место.

Генки подумал, что сейчас самое время закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши. Или убежать. Или провалиться сквозь землю, но не становиться свидетелем — почти соучастником! — издевательств. Такое случалось повсюду, но каждый раз Генки говорил себе, что кто-то другой, сильный и уверенный, сможет остановить это, а он имеет право пройти мимо. Просто не будет встревать, потому что он имеет на это право. 

Сейчас здесь был сильный и уверенный — Джингуджи, и именно он и был источником грядущих неприятностей. А остановить его было некому, кроме Генки.

«…но я никогда не смогу на это решиться», — трусливо признался себе он, и от искренности стало только хуже.

— Тебе нравится музыка? — Джингуджи намотал на палец провисший провод наушников. Они с Киши стояли уже совсем близко.

— Не трогай. — В голосе Киши послышалась пусть робкая, но угроза.

— А то — что? — Джингуджи позволил своей красивой улыбке появиться на лице, и Генки почувствовал себя еще в тысячу раз хуже.

Отвечать Киши не стал. Он просто размахнулся и заехал Джингуджи прямо в скулу. Джингуджи отпрянул, дотронулся рукой до места, в которое пришелся удар, и тут же нанес ответный. Киши почти успел увернуться, однако провод от наушников зацепился, выскользнул из гнезда, и коробочка плеера полетела на землю. Прямо на асфальт.

Киши проводил ее взглядом. Плеер со стуком упал на дорогу, от него отлетели серые пластиковые части. И спустя мгновение Джингуджи припечатал его ботинком, расколов намертво. 

Киши рухнул на колени, взял в руки остатки плеера. Казалось, он никак не может поверить в то, что успело случиться в последние несколько секунд. Крышка плеера открылась, и наружу выпала кассета, разломанная на две части. Половинки соединяла только лента.

Только сейчас Генки заметил, какие странные у Киши руки. Крупные ладони переходили в неестественно длинные тонкие пальцы. Остатки аудиокассеты смотрелись в этих руках как-то печально и скорбно. И весь Киши напоминал то ли паяца, то ли арлекина.

— Как синяк, появляется? — спросил Джингуджи, и Генки осознал, что на миг-другой забыл о его существовании. 

— Немного. Лед нужно приложить.

— У матери дома попрошу, — решил Джингуджи. — Пойдем от этого психа подальше, а то вдруг он решит еще добавить.

Генки просто знал, что Киши не «решит добавить», просто не поступит так. Что-то подсказывало, что для него и Джингуджи, и тем более Генки вторичны по сравнению с потерей плеера.

Джингуджи зашагал по асфальту вперед, Генки заторопился за ним, но прежде обернулся. Киши по-прежнему держал в руках кассету, только теперь другой стороной. На ней была приклеена бумажка, на которой красным маркером было надписано — Генки прищурился, чтобы прочитать, — «every breath you take’83 нов».

Каждый твой вздох, значит. Наверняка — про любовь.

Джингуджи поправил начес отрепетированным в своей небрежности жестом, повернул голову так, что снова стала заметна родинка на виске.

— Идешь?

— А-ага. Конечно, иду.

*** 

Генки подергал дверь, для верности посмотрел в щель, увидел задвинутую щеколду замка. Учительская была заперта. Еще полминуты Генки постоял возле двери, но никто так и не пришел.

С Киши он столкнулся уже на лестнице. Тот узнал его, но сразу отвел взгляд.

— Если ты в учительскую, — неожиданно даже для самого себя произнес Генки, — то там закрыто. И нет никого.

Киши замер.

— Спасибо. А почему ты решил, что мне в учительскую?

Генки пожал плечами.

— Мне так просто показалось. Послушай, Киши, верно? Мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим плеером.

Эти слова Генки носил в себе с того самого дня. Понимал, что должен сказать их однажды, что скажет. Представлял, как говорит с Киши на автобусной остановке или на крыше. Киши в этих воображаемых встречах неизменно кивал в ответ и говорил, что это мелочи и что он уже и забыл думать об этом. После этого Генки чувствовал одновременно и облегчение, словно сбросил с себя ответственность, и новую волну вины, потому что все это происходило в голове.

Ни один из придуманных разговоров не происходил на лестнице, и, может быть, поэтому Киши-не-в-голове не кивнул. 

— Ты не виноват, — сказал настоящий Киши, и Генки впервые ощутил, насколько он на самом деле был виноват.

— Нет, серьезно. Я не знаю, почему ничего не сделал, хотя должен был. Вернее, знаю, но все равно. 

— Дойдем до остановки? — предложил Киши.

Похоже, он действительно не злился, и от этого Генки чувствовал себя жалким и каким-то… никаким.

«Вот кто на самом деле пустое место».

— А что это была за кассета?

Они уже ехали в автобусе, и какая-то часть Генки надеялась, что Джингуджи об этом никогда не узнает, но другая при этом рвалась рассказать ему об этом как можно скорее. Потому что у него тоже есть свое мнение, он имеет на него право, как и имеет право относиться к людям так, как они того заслуживают.

— Это совсем новое! — Киши оживился. — Мне по знакомству записали. С английским у меня плохо, но песня все равно крутая. 

— Которая про каждый вздох?

— Да. А откуда ты?..

— Прочитал наклейку. Ну, тогда, — смутился Генки, — в тот день смог прочитать.

— Понял. Я бы дал тебе послушать, но… В общем, мне пообещали перезаписать ее заново, и тогда могу принести, если тебе интересно.

— Интересно, хотя я мало что понимаю в музыке.

Генки всегда больше нравилось кино. В нем он тоже не то чтобы разбирался, скорее опирался на собственные впечатления и по-настоящему умел получать удовольствие от процесса. Кинотеатр находился рядом, и новые фильмы Генки почти не пропускал. Если сеанс бывал поздний, Генки мог даже оказаться единственным зрителем в зале, и тогда он по-настоящему окунался в атмосферу происходящего на экране, и только финальные титры возвращали его к реальности.

И сейчас ему показалось, что Киши бы мог его понять. Но произнести этого вслух Генки не смог.

— Вы с Джингуджи, значит, близкие друзья? — вдруг спросил Киши.

Генки неуверенно скривил губы. На этот вопрос у него было много ответов: подходящий, правильный, тот, который бы ему хотелось, чтобы был правильным…

Джингуджи, конечно, был другом, но поставить знак равенства между ним и собой Генки никогда не мог. Быть рядом всегда означало дотягивать себя до его уровня, признавать, что никогда не станешь первым. «Где-то рядом» можно было сказать про Генки, но ближе к Джингуджи все равно никто не мог подобраться, и Генки знал, почему так. Недостатки Генки подчеркивали достоинства Джингуджи, и тому это льстило. 

В то же время иногда между ними пробегало что-то, чему Генки не решался дать название. Недоговоренная взаимная симпатия, которую из них двоих только Генки, натура эмоциональная и восприимчивая, осознавал полностью. Джингуджи пока не понимал, тормозил сам себя, но можно было не сомневаться, что когда он сможет разъяснить все себе, то медлить не станет. Начнет действовать сразу же.

Генки это и волновало, и пугало. 

Джингуджи нравился ему, нравился по-настоящему, но в то же время с каждым новым днем обрастал новыми деталями. Его дурные качества проступали все ярче, словно проявлялись на фотоснимке, и закрывать на них глаза уже было невозможно.

— Да, вроде того. Мы дружим, он нормальный парень, вот только его иногда заносит.

Киши промычал что-то неоднозначное.

— Он перегнул тогда палку, это правда. Я думаю, он тоже это понимает, но вряд ли станет извиняться.

— Я не жду извинений от него. И сам просить прощения не стану, хотя, — Киши счастливо улыбнулся, — синяк получился отменный, скажи?

Весь тот день Джингуджи просидел, приложив к лицу пачку с морожеными овощами, поэтому не согласиться Генки не мог.

— Да, до сих пор отливает фиолетовым и желтым.

Автобус мягко затормозил, и через пыльное окно Генки заметил вывеску своей парикмахерской — его остановка.

— Мне пора! — Он стал протискиваться к дверям.

— Я запомню про кассету. Принесу, как смогу, — пообещал Киши.

— Видишь вывеску с ножницами? Заходи и спроси меня. Если вдруг не застанешь, мама передаст. — Генки говорил уже из самых дверей. — И просто так тоже заходи, если захочешь.

Кажется, Киши что-то ответил, но Генки не услышал. Двери захлопнулись, и автобус тронулся с места. Киши, зажатый между пассажирами, с трудом поднял руку, чтобы помахать на прощание. 

Это были странные полчаса. Вместо того, чтобы сразу идти домой, Генки сел на скамейку на остановке и обнял сумку — нужно было многое обдумать. Джингуджи, конечно, не станет его слушать, только разозлится и очередной раз посчитает его слабаком.

«И будет прав», — мрачно размышлял Генки.

И все же кто-то должен был взять на себя смелость, пусть даже смелость и Генки никогда раньше не встречались в одном предложении. Киши грозил погрязнуть в себе и потерять последние связи с действительностью, его нужно было вытянуть на поверхность, протянуть ему руку. Джингуджи же, в погоне за шаблонной утрированной «крутостью», становился другим человеком, прятал все свои лучшие качества за высокомерной агрессией.

Генки оказался между жертвой и нападающим, и оба в равной мере нуждались в помощи. В руках словно были два скользких троса, и самое главное было — удержать и один, и второй. И не упасть самому. Это напоминало сложную ситуацию на поле, когда базы загружены и остается одна подача, чтобы вывести в аут беттера.

Это некстати напомнило, что до игры оставалось несколько дней. Генки совсем сник.

Их бейсбольная команда была откровенно слабой, тренировались не каждый день. Вылетали обычно во втором или третьем круге соревнований. Но играть Генки все равно нравилось — и временами даже получалось. Однажды тренер команды-соперника даже раздраженно заметил, что у него «вроде как есть способности», но в такой школе им никогда не развиться. И что при отсутствии мотивации даже гений не сможет зайти далеко.

На игру, кстати, обещал прийти Джингуджи. В бейсболе он ничего не понимал, но никогда не отказывался посмотреть матч, пусть даже для него происходящее и не имело смысла.

— Отлично сработано! — неизменно говорил он Генки, даже если игра оканчивалась поражением, и хлопал по спине, и от этого дружеского жеста внутри разливалось тепло.

Это был тот Джингуджи, с которым хотелось проводить время.

Генки встал, отряхнул брюки и рассеянно пнул камешек. Стоило пойти домой и хотя бы попробовать сесть за домашнее задание. Среди всех навалившихся сложностей школьные заботы представлялись островком стабильности и постоянства.

*** 

Накануне Генки лег рано, и теперь лежал, проснувшись в необычную для себя рань. Через окно в крыше он смотрел, как солнце поднимается над горизонтом, как первые прохладные лучи проскальзывают в комнату. Небо было чистое и высокое, день обещал быть ясным и безветренным, самое оно для бейсбола.

Бейсбол. Игра.

Теперь Генки вспомнил, что вчера заставило его так рано отправиться в постель, и проснулся окончательно. Он встал босыми ногами на холодный пол, походил по комнате, собирая разбросанные вещи, передвинул прямоугольник календаря на новый день. Суббота была отмечена на календаре красным, и цвет этот был очень похож на цвет бейсбольной кепки их формы. 

Собранная сумка стояла у двери, словно терпеливая собака.

Генки спустился вниз. Мама уже сидела за столом, и от ее чашки поднимался пар.

— Ты рано, — заметил он, доставая из ящика палочки.

— Знала, что ты поднимешься ни свет ни заря, и решила тебя опередить. Ты перед играми всегда так. Завтрак на плите.

— Тебе не обязательно вставать со мной.

— Знаю. — Мама отпила глоток кофе и поморщилась. — Сахар забыла положить, представляешь? А встаю я потому, что хочу. Мне не трудно.

Генки попытался вяло возразить ей, но мама только отмахнулась. А потом добавила:

— А к тебе вчера заходили, когда ты уже лег. Мальчик какой-то.

— Просили что-то передать? — оживился Генки и удивился своей реакции. Почему-то он сразу решил, что это был Киши.

— Нет, ничего. Я сказала, что сегодня тебя можно будет застать на стадионе.

Мама включила телевизор. Высокий метеоролог в мешковатом костюме обещал «самый погожий день за всю неделю», и Генки приободрился. Если солнце не будет бить в глаза, подачи должны получиться хорошими. «Неплохими. Сносными», — поправил он себя. Хвалить себя у него всегда получалось не очень. Канал сменился, и теперь по нему пела миловидная большеглазая девица — «Мацуда Сейко» прочитал Генки в углу экрана.

— Вчера три такие стрижки сделала, — сообщила мама, кивая в сторону телевизора. — Все как помешались на ней. Хочешь, и тебя так же постригу? — Мама лукаво ухмыльнулась.

— Мама!

Она засмеялась, и Генки почувствовал, что теперь расслабился по-настоящему. Это мама умела — прогнать его беспокойство, и уходя, Генки все-таки решился спросить у нее:

— Как ты думаешь, могут ли поладить два совершенно разных человека?

Мама задумчиво прислонилась к косяку, пока Генки натягивал кроссовки.

— Могут, — наконец произнесла она с уверенностью. — Если им удастся найти хоть что-нибудь общее, то могут.

И ее слова дали Генки надежду. «Новую надежду», — пошутил он про себя и представил, что перед ним не родной квартал, а серые пустыни Татуина.

Настрой команды стал очевиден еще в раздевалке.

— У них два питчера, — обиженно протянул кто-то. — Основной и реливер. А четвертый беттер ростом метр восемьдесят, не меньше.

— Но это еще ничего не значит, — заметил Генки, и все удивленно обернулись на него.

— Не похоже на тебя. — Брови капитана удивленно поднялись вверх. — Обычно ты первый и сдаешься.

— Исчерпал лимит. — Генки мысленно дал себе пять за удачный ответ.

Команда зашепталась, но продолжать разговор никто не стал. То ли не хотели расшатывать перед игрой состояние питчера, то ли просто решили, что Генки спятил. Может, они и не ошибались, потому что Генки чувствовал новый, незнакомый прилив сил и желания вцепиться в первый попавшийся шанс. Стратегия быстрого безболезненного проигрыша его больше не устраивала.

Его ждут трудности, и пусть они лучше разрешатся, пока у него хватает запала встречать их лицом к лицу. 

С погодой и правда повезло, решил Генки уже стоя на горке. Незнакомый беттер смотрел на него одновременно равнодушно и вызывающе, хотелось запустить мячом прямо ему в самодовольную физиономию, но Генки сдержался.

После трех страйков лицо беттера вытянулось, на нем появилось выражение крайней растерянности. Генки с трудом сдержал ухмылку. С трибун послышались одобрительные вопли, и Генки посмотрел в сторону, ожидая увидеть Джингуджи.

Но на третьем ряду сидел Киши и размахивал своими нелепыми руками. «Значит, он все-таки приходил вчера», — от этого стало еще более радостно. И тут же в поле зрения попал Джингуджи, он бегом спускался по лестнице, намереваясь занять место в первом ряду, но свободных там уже не осталось. Второй заняла стайка шумных старшеклассниц, и Джингуджи отшатнулся от них. 

И тогда они заметили друг друга — Джингуджи и Киши. Генки бросил взгляд в дом — следующий беттер еще не занял свое место. Джингуджи и Киши смерили друг друга недовольными сердитыми взглядами, и Джингуджи сел в третьем ряду через два пустых места от Киши.

Даже на таком расстоянии было видно, какие они разные. Как модные «вареные» джинсы и бесформенные вельветовые брюки, которые были на них надеты. Генки знал, что от Джингуджи пахнет гелем для укладки и терпким парфюмом, а еще — сливочными конфетами. Чем пахнет Киши, он не знал, но вполне мог представить — маслом, железом и, наверное, нори, в которые заворачивают онигири.

А игра продолжалась. И когда на табло появилась первая единица, Генки победно вскинул кулак. 

Киши и Джингуджи повторили его движение и тут же дернулись, испугавшись собственной синхронности.

К девятому иннингу Генки казалось, что когда игра закончится, у него останется сил только на то, чтобы лечь и умереть. Прямо на горке, на зависть питчерам из Высшей лиги. Раннер заскользил в дом, вытянув ногу и стараясь коснуться носом шиповки заветной точки. Поднялся столб пыли.

— Аут! — выкрикнул судья, и раннер раздраженно стукнул кулаком прямо по грязной земле.

Шесть-пять. Шесть, осознал Генки, это больше, чем пять.

Это победа.

Капитан сорвал с бритой головы шлем и вытирал слезы перепачканным рукавом. 

Генки упал на колени и вдохнул запах сырого покрытия. Заполнил легкие до отказа этим запахом бейсбола, к которому примешивался кисловатый запах пота. Пальцы слушались плохо, отказывались разжиматься, а на правой руке вскрылась до крови мозоль. Генки только теперь ощутил, как пощипывает кровоточащее место возле безымянного пальца.

Это победа, но еще не конец.

Минуя душ и раздевалку, Генки отправился сразу к трибунам. Словно зная, куда надо идти, нырнул в темные помещения под рядами сидений.

— Потрясающе! — произнесли одновременно два голоса, и Генки захотелось смеяться.

— Что он тут делает?! — возмутился Джингуджи, указывая на Киши. — Он сказал, ты будешь его ждать, это правда?

— Он такой дурак! — воскликнул Киши, имея в виду, конечно, Джингуджи. — Надо было разукрасить ему и второй глаз. И джинсы эти пижонские…

Джингуджи огрызнулся в ответ, но опасности в их перепалке не ощущалось. Генки, смертельно уставший, грязный, но счастливый, сел прямо на пол, прислонившись к бетонной стене. Перепалка все не кончалась, но слушать ее было почти приятно.

А потом его осенило.

— Юта! — громко позвал он, и оба тут же обернулись.

— Что?! — хором произнесли они и смерили друг друга презрительными взглядами.

— Ничего. 

Люди, у которых в качестве общего — имя, пусть пишется оно по-разному, вполне могут поладить. Но Генки подумал, что, наверное, теперь в праве считать этим общим и себя. Хотя бы в какой-то мере.


End file.
